Generally, various Damascene MIM (DA-MIM) capacitor structures are formed within InterMetal Dielectric (IMD) layers. Complicated processes are involved for such formation which include: (1) deposition of an IMD layer for forming within a Capacitor Bottom Metal (CBM) plate, (2) barrier layer deposition, seed layer deposition and bulk metal layer deposition for forming the CBM plate in the IMD layer, (3) deposition of the insulating film for the capacitor dielectric over the CBM plate, (4) barrier layer deposition, seed layer deposition and bulk metal layer deposition for forming a Capacitor Top Metal (CTM) plate over the insulator, and (5) deposition of a via etch stop layer on the CTM plate. One disadvantage of the prior art is that the current DA-MIM process requires several extra masks for formation of the MIM Capacitor. Therefore, it is complicated and costly.
What is needed then is a DA-MIM capacitor formation process and resulting structure that is less costly and complicated than current processes and structures.